I Will Never Be Free, Until You come Back For Me
by Onezumi Daisuke
Summary: My entry for Unattainable Dreams' Yaoi promt for July 2013. Puzzleshipping. What happens when Yugi's puzzle gets broken?...


**I Will Never Be Free, Until You Have Come Back For Me **

A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction by Onezumi-Daisuke for Unattainable Dreams' Yaoi Prompt Challenge, July 2013

Prompt (title above) sent by Jem Kallop

A/N: Okay, so this takes place right after a specific point in the show, I'm sure you'll figure it out, but I slightly re-wrote it, omitted a few things/people – sorry, Bakura. Love ya, and I'm sure you'll find another brilliant way to be evil later, buy you're not really needed here…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. This is written purely for fun, no profit whatsoever. Rated M for sexual situations (hence, the yaoi challenge) and a little bit of bad language.

Let me know what you think; like it? Hate it? I'd like to hear why. J

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In order to read your future, I need something very personal of yours…" the hooded figure drawled. "That pendant of yours should do…"

"My puzzle?" the young boy gripped the golden item closely, 'Well, if it's to find out how to help the Pharaoh, I guess its okay,' he thought to himself.

"Okay," he slowly removed the heavy chain from around his neck, "but just for a minute."

"Ooh, yes. Very nice," the figure cooed, turning the puzzle over in their hands.

Inside the puzzle, Yami sensed the evil just before the cloaked figure took action. He barely had a moment to call out to Yugi before the person had toppled over their fortune-telling stand as a cover and took off running down the alleyways.

Yugi stood stunned. The fortune teller had nearly crushed him and Tea with their table and disappeared down the alley. With his puzzle!

He cursed himself as he took off after the figure, yelling to Tea to go get help.

He couldn't believe it; there were actually arrows pointing the way out for him, leading him where to go.

'Stupid! Stupid!' he cursed himself. 'How could I be so stupid?! I just handed him my puzzle!'

He couldn't sense the Pharaoh; they were too far apart. He raced down the back alleys, praying he'd get there in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside his soul room, Yami tried calling out to Yugi. He'd been walking through the labyrinth, idly looking through rooms, giving his young host some time alone with his friend.

Then he'd felt the danger.

He ran back through the corridors, to the main entrance of his mind, calling out to Yugi with no response. He couldn't sense the young boy's presence at all.

He ran headlong past the doorways and misleading stairs; bolting towards the large iron door that lead to Yugi's soul room. Nearly plummeting into the door, he gripped the handle and yanked—

Nothing. The door didn't budge.

Wrapping both hands tightly around the handle, he pulled several times, frantically. Still nothing. The door wouldn't open. He couldn't get out. He couldn't cross over to Yugi's soul room, nor could he materialize himself in the world outside. Yami was trapped.

As the realization dawned, fear settled into Yami's mind. He couldn't do anything. It was all up to Yugi. Whatever had happened, it was all up to his small Light to fix.

Yami slumped against the door, sliding down its surface to the stone floor beneath him. His hands still wrapped tightly around the cold iron handle, he stayed there, waiting for his Light to release him again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling like he'd ran forever, Yugi finally turned a corner and found himself standing before an abandoned warehouse.

'This must be it,' he thought as he cautiously entered.

Looking around for any sign of his puzzle or the thief who stole it, he was surprised to find a complete duel arena there before him. And there across the arena, bolted to the concrete wall, was his puzzle. He ran over, pulling hard on the chain, but it was locked into place.

/Yami!/ he yelled out through his mind. /Yami! Can you hear me?!/

Yami's head jerked up at the sound. His Light's voice echoed around him. He was near, but something was still wrong.

/Yugi!/ he called out, rising to his knees as he pulled on the door again, to no avail. /Yugi!/

A low cackle started across the room, steadily growing to full-on maniacal laughter.

"Who's there?!" Yugi yelled as he whipped around to face the hooded figure from before.

"Why, hello, little Yugi," the man grinned toothily beneath his hood. "I've been expecting you."

"Who are you?!" Yugi yelled, still pulling fruitlessly at the chain holding the Millennium Puzzle. "What do you want with me?!"

"Now, now, little Yugi, its simple. I want you to duel me."

"What?! Duel you?" Yugi was flabbergasted. All this, stealing his puzzle and everything, just for a duel?

"Yes. I desire the powers of the Pharaoh. Powers that are contained within the Millennium Puzzle. And according to the rules of ancient Egypt, in order to gain those powers, I have to defeat you in a duel."

/Yami!/ Yugi called to his Darkness. /Yami, what do I do?/

/You'll have to beat him, Yugi./

/But?!/ Yugi stammered. /What about you? I need your help!/

/I'm sorry, Yugi, but I can't help you this time. You'll have to beat him on your own. I have faith in you./

/…Okay…/ Yugi wasn't very sure of himself but he'd do what he had to, to get his puzzle back.

"Alright!" he called out as he walked to his platform. "I'll duel you if it means I get my puzzle back."

"Good," the cloaked man laughed, "soon_ I_ shall have the powers of the Pharaoh!"

The duel commenced, with Yugi doing his best to hold his own against his opponent, who'd revealed himself as Bandit Keith under mind control. Yugi worried about the Pharaoh, trapped within the puzzle, unable to help.

Seeing that he was about to lose the duel, Keith's power-hungry controller made a crazed decision. If he couldn't win the power of the Pharaoh, he would destroy the Millennium Puzzle and its owner.

Grabbing a steel pipe, Keith leaped from his platform and slammed the end of the pole against the golden item.

"No!" Yugi shouted, dropping his cards as he watched the puzzle shatter into its small pieces.

Laughing hysterically, Keith continued smashing barrels and machinery throughout the warehouse, spreading fuel across the floor and sparking live wires as they split. Sparks flew as the steel rod smashed into everything around them. Yugi had run over, trying to collect all the broken pieces of the puzzle, calling out in his mind for the Pharaoh to respond.

But there was only silence.

Flames rose around him, inching closer. Yugi hadn't noticed Keith running out the back door as the flames spread, blocking the path after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami paced the entrance of his soul room. He felt better, knowing his Light was out there, fighting for free him again. Still, he felt uneasy. He believed in Yugi, he really did, but he wished he could help. He was supposed to protect the boy; to be there to fight for him; to keep him from harm.

But now he was helpless. Just a spirit, locked away in an artifact; nothing more. Useful to no one, especially for his Light, who now fought to save _him_. He yelled, voice echoing down the corridors, mocking him. He pulled roughly at his dark hair in frustration.

Then, without warning, a loud crack resounded throughout the chamber. A white light flashed across the ceiling above, followed closely by immense darkness. The ceiling, walls, floor, everything around him, cracked – splitting apart into hundreds of pieces and began to fall away.

Yami stared, shocked, as his world literally crumbled around him. Pieces rapidly fell away into blackness, leaving nothing behind.

/Yugi!/ he screamed out in panic. /Yugi!/ he lunged for the door, trying to wrench it open, but the floor gave way beneath him and he plunged into the blackness, yelling for his light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

/Yami! Please! Answer me, Yami!/

Yugi was on his knees, flames all around him, shoving golden puzzle pieces into his pockets and down his shirt as fast as he could. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to find all the pieces. Smoke was filling the room, making it hard to breath; hard to see.

Yami wasn't responding. No matter how he called out, his Darkness couldn't hear him. Their connection was gone.

And it was all his fault. If only he hadn't been such a fool.

Now certain that he'd collected all the fallen pieces, he only had to get the little bit that still hung from the bolt on the wall. There was only the one piece, with the loop, dangling before him. The flames had overtaken one whole wall now, engulfing the warehouse around him.

This was it. He would die here, in this decrepit old building.

But maybe Yami could still survive… If he managed to put the puzzle together again, then at least Yami would be free. He could connect with someone else to save the world. Maybe Joey; he was a good guy. He'd do the right thing. Or Kaiba; he seemed to have a pretty strong connection with the past too.

Yugi cried as he fumbled with the pieces in his pockets, trying to find the next one he needed to lock into place. He coughed, hardly able to breathe. His throat burned and his eyes streamed. He could feel the soles of his shoes starting to melt and his clothes singing as the flames lapped at him.

He struggled, frustrated with himself as he slumped forward. His mind was foggy; he couldn't concentrate.

'Damnit!' he thought, 'I'm sorry, Yami… I'm so… sorry…'

He passed out, slumped against the wall, the unfinished puzzle dangling above his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami found himself surrounded by blackness. He wasn't able to feel his own body, couldn't see himself. He felt stretched, worn thin. Everything hurt. He couldn't pinpoint what caused his pain; he just knew that it was. The shadows that existed within the Millennium Puzzle seemed to be devouring him.

He could feel himself slipping away.

He didn't know how long he'd been this way. It seemed so long already.

Where was Yugi? Why hadn't he saved him?

He could hear the shadows laughing at his pain. Slowly their Voice became more prominent, whispering promises of pain, lingering torture, eternity.

"No!" he yelled out, unsure if he truly had a voice.

'Yugi will come for me' he thought, trying to be strong against the pain.

"Come now, Pharaoh…" the shadowy Voices echoes around him. "You know that's not true… That boy will not come for you…" they whispered. "He does not care for you…"

Yami cried out as pain filled him once again.

"Not like we do…" he could feel the shadows caress him, almost gently, leaving a trail of pain across his being. He cried out against it, unable to hold back.

/Yugi! Please…/ he called out, trying to hold thought, memories of his beautiful Light within himself. To give himself the strength to hold off the Shadows for as long as he could. It already felt like it'd been so long.

But Yugi would come for him; he'd save him. Surely, he would. Yami just needed to wait; to endure the pain.

And endure he would, if it meant he would be able to wrap his arms around his Light; to kiss his sweet lips and run fingers through his hair. To tell him all that he'd held inside…

The Shadows pulled again at his soul, wrenching another cry from him.

Yes, he would endure this pain. Because Yugi would come for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi slowly cracked his eyes open, disoriented and blinded by the brightness surrounding him. A loud beeping assaulted him from his right side.

"Yug?"

He turned, blinking, toward the voice.

"Yug, you're awake?!" the speaker, who he now realized was Joey, pressed against him in a tight hug.

"J-Joey?" Yugi breathed as his friend backed away. "What's going on, Joey? Where am I?"

"Yur in tha hospital, Yug. You were in a buildin' tha' caught fire."

Looking around the room, Yugi tried to remember. Then he noticed his friend's arm was bandaged. He sat up quickly, "Joey, your arm!"

"Wha? This? This's nothin," Joey waved off his bandages. "Jus' a lil' burn. No big deal."

"But, how-?" Yugi stared wide-eyed at his friend.

Joey shrugged his shoulders, "eh, me'n Tristan found you in tha' buildin.' We pulled ya out, got a lil' burned, tha's all." He smiled down at his bed-ridden friend.

"Oh, no! Joey," tears welled up in Yugi's eyes. "You guys did that for me? Wait—is Tristan okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Joey sat on the side of Yugi's bed. "He's got a bandage on 'is hand from the door bein' hot, but he's ok too."

"Oh, you guys," Yugi wrapped his arms around Joey, hugging him tightly. "You saved me! How can I ever repay you?"

"Nah, don' worry 'bout it, Yug. Tha's what friends are for," Joey ruffled Yugi's singed hair. "Jus' try not ta be in anymore burnin' buildin's, ok?"

The two friends smiled as Yugi let go, wiping tears from his eye.

"Sure thing."

Leaning back against his pillows, the silence suddenly struck the little Light and he shot upright in the bed again. "The puzzle!" Wide, fearful eyes turned to his friend. "What about my puzzle?! What about Yami?!"

"It's a'right, Yug," Joey tried pressing the anxious boy back again. "We got it too. It's still'n pieces, tho." He glanced down at the floor. "Yur gran'pa was 'ere earlier," he flopped back into his chair. "He took it back home wit' 'im. Tha doc said you's needed to rest and ya couldn't have it 'ere."

"But!" Yugi stammered, eyes welling up again. His hands gripped the sheets tightly. "But what about Yami?! The puzzle's in pieces again, who knows what that's like for him!"

Joey sighed and looked apologetically at his friend. "I'm sorry, Yug, but it's what tha doc said. You jus' need ta rest fer now. I'm sur Yams can handle it for a lil' while," he tried giving a small smile. "'Sides, they said you gotta stay t'night, an then they'll run some tests in tha mornin'. If they come back clean, you'll be leavin' by tomorra afta'noon."

"…Alright…" Yugi conceded, releasing his hold on the sheets. "I'm gonna try to sleep then, I'm kinda tired."

"Sure thing, Yug," Joey ruffled Yugi's multi-colored hair a little as he got up. "I'll be right outside if ya need me."

"Thanks, Joey," Yugi called quietly as he slid down into the bedding, turning away from his friend. He wasn't really tired at all; he was worried. Worried about what was happening with Yami. Really, he had no idea what it was like being sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle. Yami had never really went into any details about his time spent locked away; always managing to change the subject. And now that the puzzle was in pieces again, he'd been sent back to that unknown hell.

He lay there quietly, thinking to himself. He'd never really thought it could be so lonely in his own mind. He longed for the comforting voice of his Darkness. The soothing rumble always seemed to make him feel better. He would just have to be patient. If he did as he was asked, he'd get out of here sooner. Then he could restore the puzzle and release Yami.

Then everything would be back to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Shadows swirled around him, licking hungrily at his soul. Yami struggled to control himself. The Shadows seemed to have grown in strength… or his was weakening. Their very touch burned like a raging fire, spreading further than before, across his being. The once-Pharaoh seemed to sag in his imprisonment. It took all his strength to concentrate his thoughts on Yugi, his Light.

The Shadows cackled all around him. "Oh, Pharaoh, our delicious Pharaoh, why do you still yearn for him? Hmm? That boy is mortal; he could never understand you. Not truly. He could never give you what you need. Not like us…" the Voice whispered against him seductively.

"Oh, yes, dear Pharaoh, we know how you've longed for him; to make him yours. But you know the truth, as we do, don't you?..."

Yami tried to block out the words, tried not to listen to the Voice as it surrounded him, but it was so hard. Pain erupted from everywhere around him and it took so much of his energy just to keep control of his thoughts.

"That boy would _hate_ you if you told him…"

Yami sobbed, unable to control himself at the thought. He'd been terrified of that very thing happening for so long now.

"The very notion," the Shadows scoffed, "the idea that one such as _you_ would _love_ him. It's revolting." The Shadows swam across him, enjoying his pain, his agony, to no end. "He would never accept you…" they cooed at him, "you belong to us… For eternity, dear Pharaoh… Ours…"

Yami cried out, his voice breaking. They were chipping away at his mind, cracking the little strength he had left. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before they devoured him, how much longer he could wait.

'Yugi,' him mind pleaded. 'Please hurry…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the evening before Yugi made it home the next day. The doctors had run several tests, checking his respiration and taking several x-rays. His blood work had taken the longest to come back, but eventually he'd been given the okay to go home, with strict orders not to over-exert himself too soon. Upon arriving home, his grandfather had insisted that Yugi eat dinner before "disappearing off to solve that puzzle again."

To Yugi's dismay, he would hear nothing of the unknown perils the Pharaoh could be facing in his confinement. So, Yugi sat dejectedly at their kitchen table, waiting as his grandpa threw together a quick meal for the two of them. After practically inhaling his meal and being given the okay, Yugi bolted up the stairs and to his room to put together the puzzle.

He dropped his bag that held his burned clothes just inside the door and dashed to his bed. The portion he'd completed sat, soot-stained on his covers, against the bright gold box it had originally been in. The bright engravings served to clearly pronounce the blackness that marred the scattered pieces within. Yugi set to work, cross-legged on his bed, restoring the puzzle. He carefully wiped the fire's residue from each piece before slotting it into place.

Paying no attention to the time, Yugi continued with his puzzle. He didn't care how long it took him – he _would_ put it back together. He _would_ release his Yami.

So engrossed was he in his work that he failed to notice his grandfather check on him from the doorway some three-plus hours later as he headed to bed for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami barely knew himself anymore. Pain rippled through him as if it was his very essence. Voices echoes around him, shouting, laughing at his anguish. He barely heard the words anymore, so lost was he.

Why was this happening to him again? Wasn't someone supposed to release him from all this? To save him? But who was it? He could barely remember. Suddenly, a pinprick of white appeared in the distance; a glowing brilliance amid the blackness. The Shadows stopped, surprised by the unexpected light.

A memory of round amethyst eyes, beautiful in their innocence, flashed across his mind. /Yugi?!/ Yami remembered! The light, his Light, was coming for him! Again, the brightness appeared, much larger now, with the first. The Shadows hissed and withdrew, cursing away from Yami.

As the brightness grew and his pain subsided, Yami reached out towards the light before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes!" Yugi cheered. "Oh, thank god!" he only had two pieces of the puzzle left. He quickly scrubbed the ash and dirt away before locking each piece in sequentially.

He'd done it! He'd managed to put the entire puzzle back together in one night! His desperation had probably spurred him to work faster. He wanted, needed to see his Darkness; to know that he was alright.

/Yugi!/ he could hear the deep voice resonating throughout his mind as a bright light emanated from the eye of the puzzle, across his face.

A pair of translucent hands emerged, wrapping behind his neck, pulling him forward. Yugi gasped as he was pulled into the puzzle, into Yami's soul room. His lifeless body fell back softly against the pillows of his bed.

Yugi found himself in the entranceway of Yami's soul room, said person wrapped possessively around himself.

"Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Yugi," Yami chanted, to himself it seemed, as he gripped Yugi, holding him against himself as tight as possible. Yugi put his arms around Yami's, hugging the taller boy before gently pressing against his shoulders. Yugi managed to get Yami to lean back enough so that he could look up into the other's face. His eyes were closed tightly, as if he refused to look at the smaller boy.

Yugi was definitely worried now, Yami's hands still clutched his forearms, and now he wouldn't look at him?

'What have I done? What happened to him inside the puzzle?'

"Ya-mi?" Yugi whispered, his hand instinctively going to the slightly darker cheek.

Yugi had touched him. After all the painful touching from the Shadows for however long he'd been imprisoned – he still didn't know – and hearing them talk of how Yugi would hate him, this touch was heavenly. He opened his eyes to look down at his Light. Worry was etched into every detail of the beautiful face before him.

How could he have ever believed that Yugi, his Light, his everything, would hate him. Even if he didn't return Yami's love, Yugi could never _hate_ anybody. Not really.

"Yami?" Yugi's thumb stroked his cheek. "Are you okay? I was so worried about you." Tears welled up in the wide purple eyes, "I'm so-sorry I couldn't free you sooner; I-"

Yami cut him off by pressing his lips against the trembling mouth.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock, causing the unshed tears to trail down his cheeks. Both of Yami's hands came up to wipe the wetness away. He moved his lips against Yugi's, coaxing them into joining the still-chaste kiss.

Yugi slowly returned the kiss, pressing his own lips back against the other's. His hands, which had shot out stiffly at his sides, slowly found their way, wrapping softly around Yami's biceps. Moaning hungrily, Yami broke the kiss as he pushed Yugi against the iron door behind him. He quickly pounced, running both hands along Yugi's sides, rumpling the shirt he wore. Placing his forehead against the smaller boys, he breathed deeply, just letting his fingers feel.

"Ya- Yami?" Yugi almost squeaked. What was going on with Yami? He'd never acted this way before…

"Mmm, Yugi," Yami nearly-purred, opening his eyes to stare at those before him. "I love you, Yugi," he accented with a small kiss to the cheek. "I love you," he kissed further down. "Will you let me love you?" he put his forehead against Yugi's again, waiting for his answer.

Yugi stared, astonished. Yami loved him? Him? Yugi didn't understand how someone as wonderful as Yami could love some weakling like Yugi. He was the reason why Yami had been locked away again; because he was so weak and foolish.

"But… I… you," he tried to protest, but Yami's eyes were so close. Too close. And they glinted darkly with emotion. An emotion Yugi had never noticed there before. The dark red pools absolutely swam before his own eyes.

And his fingers! Yami's hands continued to play, rubbing back to front across Yugi's sides, under his shirt. The touch lit a fire under Yugi's skin as it passed, causing his breath to hitch and his pulse to quicken.

Yugi tore his eyes away long enough to glance down to Yami's lips, slightly parted in anticipation. They flicked back up to meet the crimson depths.

"Y-yes," he whispered. He barely had time to register the fierce glint in Yami's eyes before the force of his whole body was against him. Yami's lips pressed mercilessly against his own, taking advantage of his surprised gasp to plunge his tongue inside. The fingers of both hands dug into his back, skin against skin. And his crotch, while still clothed, rocked forward into Yugi's revealing the sizable erection hidden underneath.

Yugi melted into his touch, the sensations nothing like he'd ever expected. He let Yami do as he wished; his hands gripped tightly to the sleeves of Yami's jacket like a lifeline. Yami ravaged the soft mouth beneath his before trailing kisses down to the even-softer neck.

"Yes, yes, he said yes. Mine, mine. Mine!" he didn't even realize he'd spoken aloud until he heard Yugi's answer.

"Yes – yours, – Unh, Yami, oh yesss."

Growling in excitement, Yami pulled the collar of Yugi's shirt down, exposing his clavicle to Yami's greedy mouth. But it wasn't enough – skin, he needed more skin!

He gripped the lower portion of the shirt in both hands, and before Yugi knew it, the soft cotton was landing on the ground about a meter away. Yami lapped hungrily at the pale chest, lavishing open-mouthed kisses everywhere and taking each nipple into his mouth in turn. Yugi arched his back, small noises of pleasure fell unhindered from his lips. His hands held onto strong shoulders.

Yami brushed his hands along Yugi's hips, glancing up to see his eyes closed and mouth open, panting words of encouragement. If he was quick enough, he could make his next move before his little Light caught on. Then he'd show him true heaven; a heaven deserving of his beauty and his heart.

He carefully kept up the pleasure with his mouth on Yugi's chest as he discretely undid the button and zipper on his jeans. In one swift motion he let the jeans and underwear fall to the floor, dropped to his knees, and engulfed Yugi's now-freed erection into his mouth.

Yugi screamed and Yami moaned as the velvety flesh in his mouth, the salty taste as Yugi couldn't hold himself. Perhaps he'd been a bit too quick after all, he'd barely put on any pressure before Yugi lost it, releasing himself down Yugi's throat.

But Yami didn't mind; the first time always ended quickly with such things. He looked up to see Yugi, red-faced and panting. His arms spread out beside him, fingers splayed out against the cold metal door.

There was something absolutely breath-taking about the flushed body before him, the expanse of skin more pink now than pale. He took Yugi's receding erection in hand and began lapping at the juices left behind, letting some run down over the balls, so he could trail after them.

Yugi squirmed and moaned above him, "Ya - _pant_ - Yami." He stared down at his Darkness, trying to catch his breath, which was hard to do, what with Yami acting like his prick was some sweet candy he had to keep licking at.

"Yami –_pant_ – why did you? – _pant_ – You didn't have to –" he really was having a hard time catching his breath. He wasn't sure if it was the way Yami looked, all dark-eyed and hungry as he licked at Yugi's prick, or the absolutely mind-blowing orgasm he'd just had. Seriously, so much better than anything he'd ever done on his own.

"Why?" Yami's eyes bored into his. "Because, as I told you, I love you," he continued to accentuate his words with kisses and licks. "Do not worry, Young One, we are not finished yet."

"Oh?" Yugi nearly squeaked.

"Oh no, Dear One, I have much more love to show you," Yami rose to his feet, pressing kisses along Yugi's torso as he went. "So much more, Yugi, Dear One, Little One, my Light, my love, my Aibou."

"Aibou?" Yugi gasped as Yami sucked on his neck again. "You – _ha_ – You've never called me that before."

"No?" Yami leaned back at the glassy eyes that watched him. "Well, it's true. You are my partner in every sense of the word; my other half, the completion to my soul, my Aibou," he ended by kissing Yugi passionately on the mouth, his tongue easily gaining entrance. Yugi moaned as he realized the salty taste in Yami's mouth was his own seed. Why was that so hot? He leaned his head back, deepening the kiss.

Yami's hands slid up, gripping onto Yugi's hips and guiding him away from the door. They dropped slowly to the floor, Yugi pinned beneath his Darkness. Yugi's breath hitched again as he realized where this would likely lead. Determined, he put his hands up and pushed Yami's jacket over his shoulders before sliding forward again to unbuckle the fasteners on the front of his shirt. Once open, he lightly ran on fingertip down, from sternum to navel, causing Yami to shudder above him.

Once Yugi was done with his small exploration, Yami sat back to remove the undone clothing, leaving his chest as deliciously bare as Yugi's. The smaller boy unconsciously licked his lips, tracing a small finger across the defined chest, the visible abs, to the belted waistband of the leather pants.

It was Yami's turn to gasp and sigh; the small touches elicited a fire burning pleasurably just beneath his skin. He purred as the other fingers joined in, the entire hand now pressed against his skin, gliding over muscles that twitched at the contact. Becoming bolder, Yugi passed his fingers over one dusty-pink nipple, earning him a small growl. He added his second hand, passing over both nipples and received a deeper growl. He could feel Yami's hands tighten on his hips.

He pulled the taller boy down to kiss him lightly before whispering softly in his ear, "take off your pants."

Moaning, Yami pushed himself, weak-limbed, back upright and proceeded to comply. He undid each of his two belts in turn and tossed them aside before undoing his trousers and sliding them down his hips. Eager to see this new bit of flesh before him, Yugi helped to completely divest Yami of his skin-hugging garments. When freed, Yami sat back on his knees, hovering over the smaller boy. His prick, nearly fully erect, sat like a compass pointing north toward his belly, the slight curve causing it to rest against his skin there.

"Wow," Yugi stared, licking his lips again. "C-Can I?" he hesitantly reached out his hand toward it.

Yami smiled, "of course, my Light. All of me belongs to you."

Yugi gulped as he slowly traced a finger across the smooth skin that stood before him. It wasn't so different from his own really; the soft skin moved slightly over the firmer flesh beneath it. The top was slightly darker, already protruding from the excess skin that would normally hide it. The base ended in a mass of dark hair, tinged with red, much like what could be found three feet higher. Satisfied that they were not dissimilar, Yugi wrapped his hand around the firm shaft and glided it gently along the skin.

Yami groaned and his skin flushed darker. He shifted, pressing himself further into his small Light's hand. Yugi blushed deeply; Yami's reaction was just so _hot_ he couldn't help it. Yugi pumped his fist up and down the length a few more times before Yami stopped him and removed his hand. He leaned down, placing his body against Yugi's on the floor. He brushed their lengths together, Yugi having grown again while touching him.

They moaned together at the feel. Yugi lifted himself, filling the space necessary to lock lips with his Darkness. Their tongues waged a war neither cared about winning. They thrust against each other, panting into each other, feeling the sensations, until Yami realized he could feel the moisture against his stomach, proof of an impending climax. Almost reluctantly, he pulled his tongue from Yugi's mouth and stopped their movement together.

Surprised at the stop, Yugi looked worriedly up at his Dark, "wha- what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, sweet Light," Yami smiled seductively as he slid himself down Yugi's body, bringing his face before the smaller boy's erection again.

"Wait, you don't have to – unh…" Yugi tried to protest, but was cut off by the warm slide of Yami's tongue against the head of his prick, collecting the precum there.

"Do not worry, Aibou, I have better plans for now. I will show you heaven, for I have been through hell, and you have saved me."

"What?... Hell?" Yugi whispered.

"Yes, dear Light," Yami's grin tightened at the memory of his pain. "Being locked away, imprisoned way from you, is hell. A hell from which I can never be freed, until you come back for me," his voice nearly cracked at the emotion.

Tears spilled over Yugi's eyes. It was just as he'd feared. It did hurt the Pharaoh to be alone inside the puzzle, locked away with whatever shadow creatures may dwell inside.

"Shh…" Yami soothed, raising Yugi's hand and placing a kiss on its palm, tracing his tongue along the fingers. "No tears, please, my dear, sweet Light. I am freed, as you have come and I shall give you all."

Yugi nodded, sniffling, as he wiped away his tears. He gasped aloud as Yami's tongue licked a long trail, from the base of his prick to suck lightly on the tip.

"Maybe this time I can actually do this," Yami teased, his eyes glinting.

"Well – _ha_ – excuse me if – _ah_ – I wasn't ex– _oh_ – expecting it earlier- ah!" Yugi found it really hard to think with Yami's mouth wrapped around him, sucking against him, harder each time.

"Oh, Yami," Yugi gasped, raising his hips up, "feels so good," he drawled.

Yami chuckled around the flesh in his mouth, /Good, Light, enjoy it./

Yugi gasped; he hadn't even thought to use their link to communicate while doing this. Yami watched his Light carefully as he took one slick-coated finger and slowly slid it within his hole, all the while keeping steady pressure on his prick. His Light's eyebrows furrowed together at the unexpected intrusion, and his mouth was slack, but there was no apparent pain on his face. He slowly pumped the finger in and out, watching the pleasure grow on the younger's face.

When he seemed ready, the Darkness added a second, the digit sliding in easily next to the first and was rewarded by Yugi's gasping moans. He loved his Light's soft voice as it called out in pleasure. Releasing Yugi's prick, Yami opted instead for lathing his tongue across his balls, letting his saliva run down to his scissoring fingers.

"Ah," Yugi cried out in slight pain as a third finger stretched him. But the pain was soon replaced by the burning pleasure, the desire implanted in him by his Darkness. /I am sorry, Light. I do not mean to cause you pain./

/No, Yami, it's – _ah_ – its okay. It just hurt for a moment. It's natural, right? Doing something you've – _ah_ – never done before?/ Yugi thought back as he panted aloud.

Spurred on by his love's words, Yami felt his lust spike; he couldn't hold back much longer. He needed to make sure his Light was plenty ready for him. And soon.

He shifted his hands, pulling Yugi's hips up and forward, pushing his knees toward his chest. "Wha-?" wide-eyed, Yugi looked at their new position. His ass was basically in the air with his back still flat against the floor. His bare feet dangled limply in the air. It was truly embarrassing.

Then Yami leaned forward, lapping his skilled, we, warm tongue against his stretched hole before pushing inside, and Yugi melted. He didn't care anymore about being embarrassed. Yami had his _tongue_ in Yugi's _ass_, and it was the best idea he'd ever had, as far as Yugi was concerned. Yami continued to tongue-fuck his small partner, enjoying how Yugi's moans had amplified and were now interspersed with his name and chants of 'oh God.'

He slid his fingers, one at a time, back inside, on either side of his tongue, pulling him open gently.

"Ah! God, Yami, more!" Yugi cried. His back was arched, body glistening with sweat. His hands furled and unfurled beside him.

Yami moaned at the sight, now was the time. Surely his Light was ready for him now. He licked along the open hole one last time, leaving as much saliva behind as possible, before lowering Yugi's hips to the floor. He licked his palm repeatedly, spreading his saliva over his painfully-hard and mostly-ignored erection.

"Yugi, Little One, are you ready?" his eyes burned down at the boy laid out before him.

"Y-Yes, Yami. I'm ready," Yugi panted, "I want this. I want _you_."

At his Light's proclamation, he pushed himself forward, thrusting inside the tight entrance in one go. He groaned, reigning in his lingering control as Yugi gasped and caught his breath beneath him. He slowly pulled mostly out, then pushed, achingly slow, back in. The walls of the muscle around him gripped so tightly, so warm, he really had to hold himself back. He truly did not want to hurt his Little One.

"Ah, Ya-Yami," Yugi tried to talk, but was panting too hard to get a sentence out. The feeling was amazing. Yami's hard prick stroked his insides so lovingly. He'd never imagined it could feel this good. But he could tell Yami was holding back, for him.

/Yami, its okay,/ he looked up at his Darkness. /Its okay; you don't have to hold back. I want _you_, all of you, whatever you have to give./ His eyes shone in the dim light of the room.

Awestruck, tears forming slightly in his eyes, Yami leaned down over his Light, caressing his cheek and pressed their lips together. "Aibou, my Aibou," he said between kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yami," Yugi kissed back.

Kissing his lips, Yami pulled back and thrust forcefully back into his Light. Yugi cried out beneath him, arching his back into the contact. Yami wrapped his arms around the boy and continued to plough into the smaller body, setting a bruising pace.

He'd found Yugi's prostate, hitting it repeatedly now, Yugi matched his thrusts, panting and cursing between kisses. Before long the persistent speed of their lovemaking caught up with the smaller teen, pushing him to the brink of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck – _ah_! God, Yami, I'm gonna, _ah_! I can't!"

"It's alright, Yugi – _unh_ – it's okay," he smiled down at his face, pushing loose strands of hair from the shining amethyst eyes. "Let go," he pleaded.

Nodding, Yugi closed his eyes and let himself just _feel_. "Oh, fuck, Yami, harder!" he threw his head back as Yami complied, pummeling himself into Yugi with punishing force. The merciless pounding against his insides threw Yugi over the edge and he climaxed, screaming his Darkness' name to echo throughout the chamber. Yugi's suddenly-rigid body clamped down so hard on Yami's member that he could hardly move as his climax was wrung from him as well. He held tightly to Yugi's hips, afraid he would fall back into the blackness again without a lifeline.

Yami carefully slid out, wincing at the sudden cold, and the two teens collapsed beside each other. They shifted, Yugi rolling painfully to his side, to face each other. Yugi's hand came up, caressing his Darkness' face, brushing damp hair from his eyes. "I love you, Yami."

Yami smiled softly at the affectionate gesture, "and I love you, my Aibou."

Yugi giggled at the nickname, "I guess I'm just going to have to get used to that one, huh?"

"Yes," Yami grinned widely. Leaning over, he planted kisses across the younger boy's face, punctuating his words, "my Aibou, my Light, my partner, my love, my heart, my world, my everything, my Yugi." He finished by pressing his lips against the soft pair beneath him.

"Hmm… I think I could do that," Yugi giggled, wrapping his arms around the Pharaoh's neck and enjoying the kiss. Suddenly very tired, Yugi nuzzled his face into Yami's strong chest, settling in comfortably. Yami only chuckled and intertwined their legs together, pulling the boy closer. Before long, the small Light was asleep, pressed contentedly against Yami.

Yami brushed his bangs back with one hand and kissed his forehead. He knew now that his Light _did _love him. Truly loved him. And should anything ever befall them, causing his imprisonment in the puzzle again, he would have this memory to hold close to him, for he would only be held captive until his Aibou came for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi woke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through his skylight window. He bolted upright in bed, grabbing the Millennium Puzzle from where it lay on the bed with him.

/Yami? Are you there?/ he called anxiously.

/Yes, my Light, I am here./ Yami materialized beside the bed, smiling at the shorter teen. Yugi jumped out of bed and wrapped his Darkness in a tight embrace. The two pulled apart slightly as they heard Yugi's grandfather calling downstairs.

"Yugi, breakfast is ready. You'd better hurry up or you'll be late to school again!"

Yugi giggled as he called back, "Alright, Grandpa; I'll be right there!" He quickly pressed a chaste kiss to Yami's lips before releasing him to get dressed for the day and run down the stairs to breakfast.

Everything would be fine now. He'd restored the puzzle and freed Yami, so no everything was back to normal.

'No, not normal,' he thought to himself as he ran to school, followed by his floating, transparent, ancient-Egyptian lover. 'Things are so much better than normal.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

July 26, 2013.

A/N: So, that's it…

This was a really good prompt for me. I actually had a hard time deciding which pairing of characters to use. Naruto/Sasuke, Sherlock/John, Ritsuka/Soubi, Harry/Draco. I finally decided to go with my first idea: Yugi/Yami. So I hope it fits the bill, especially for the friendly, neighborhood provider, Jem Kallop, and uber-nice host, Unattainable Dreams. Thanks.

Updated A/N: FF omited some of my spacing, so I've reuploaded in order to try to fix it. Hopefully it'll look right now...


End file.
